Kidnapping
by LewisHobsonFan
Summary: A short one shot story. I wrote this just for the fun of it, I don t own any of the characters or quotations I used, nor do I have permission to use them. Up-date: As you can see this is definitely no one shot story anymore...but the encouraging reviews tell me that you don t mind :o)
1. Chapter 1

He was watching her sleeping peacefully with the little girl cuddled up beside her. It was a sweet beautiful picture which ended their case in the most positive way.

Barbara and he had gotten this case although it wasn´t their special field: Kidnapping.

But the parents, Linda and Sam, were friends of Judith and had insisted on them.

Their little girl Lilian had disappeared on her way home from her grandmother only one street ago from where she lived.

There had been no sign of her or her kidnapper for two days and there wasn´t any demand for money or whatever. They were still groping in the dark when a letter arrived only saying: "Lilian´s okay!"

When checking the letter Barbara noticed that it was stamped in Durness.

They went to talk to the parents but both couldn´t think of a connection with Scotland at all. It was Judith who came up with a hint. She remembered that an old school friend of her and Linda always went on holiday to Durness with her family as they had a cottage there. Now Linda remembered that she had met this friend, Jane a few weeks ago and talking about her three kids Jane told her that she wasn´t able to get children herself.

With this knowledge Barbara and Tommy drove up north and with the help of the local police they found the cottage. They observed it for some hours and when Jane left the house she was arrested by the locals and Barbara and Tommy went in the house and found the little girl locked up in a room under the roof. Luckily Lilian looked unharmed and talked to them without fear. Somehow Jane had convinced her that it was a big adventure.

Now still watching them sleep Tommy remembered how wonderful his sergeant had been. After they got the pieces together she was the one who forced the whole thing up as always when children were involved. Tommy remembered her saving little Leo and how caring she had been with Nicki at the caravan park.

Here it had been the same, the moment they had found Lilian Barbara was the one the girl trusted immediately.

So Barbara went to a medical check with the girl while Tommy interviewed Jane. In the end she confessed that she kidnapped the girl because she desperately wanted a child and as she couldn´t conceive a child herself and she thought after meeting Linda that having three she could spare one. Tommy somehow felt sorry for her being so desperate to take a step like kidnapping….

So after the check up and also giving their statements Barbara and Tommy only wanted to drive home and bring Lilian to her anxiously waiting parents.

Then it had happened: Due to a heavy snowstorm they only made it to Stirling before driving became impossible and too dangerous.

As it really was no option to drive on Tommy stopped at the first hotel and was just in time to get the last vacant room which luckily was a family room. It was quite big with a seating area, a double and a single bed and an en-suite bathroom.

Being totally worn out and tired as it was already 7 pm and they hadn´t slept much the night before Barbara didn´t object that is was a quite expensive and noble hotel.

But being her practical self she made a fast dash to the nearby superstore to buy at least a toothbrush for the girl. As it was quite a big store she also got a pyjama and some fresh clothes for Lilian together with a little stuffed bear.

Tommy looked mesmerized at her when she returned as he hadn´t thought about this things at all.

After a small supper in the hotel restaurant they went upstairs and after talking to her parents on the phone and telling them she was okay (she was really though for a seven year old girl) she went with Barbara to the bathroom to get ready for bed as it was 9 pm already and they wanted to start early the next morning if the weather would allow it.

When they came out Tommy got in to get ready too. He could hear Lilian begging for a bedtime story and to his total amazement Barbara started with a story without hesitation.

He tried to do everything as silent as possible to listen to Barbara´s voice. It was a fairy tale by the Brothers Grimm he vaguely remembered. It was about two brave and courageous girls called Snow-white and Rose-red who rescued a prince and his brother from the spell of a very nasty little dwarf.

At one point he stopped doing anything at all and just listened until the end.

When he got out both Barbara and Lilian were fast asleep. Tommy didn´t know how long he had been standing there watching them but going over to the single bed now he thought it was a shame that Barbara didn´t have children of her own. She would be a terrific mom at least in his opinion.

After lying down for a few minutes it suddenly hit Tommy like a lightening. He only liked the idea of Barbara having children when they were also his children.

He sat up again looking over to the peacefully sleeping Barbara.

There was no longer a way to deny it, he was in love with his sergeant and had been for quite some time he now realized.

It was something he had to think about more and then try to find out if she feels the same for him perhaps with a bit persuasion from his side. Thinking already more about it, it was something he already looked forward to.

With this thought Tommy also went to sleep with a smile on his face.

**_A/N: This is just a short story that came to my mind the other day, not that much of a crime plot but I hope it is not that bad and as always thanks for reading.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay somehow I couldn´t let this story go as a one shot, it somehow stayed in my mind. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you like this next chapter too. Perhaps, but only really perhaps I will go on...**_

Chapter 2

Barbara woke up in the middle of the night. She felt someone beside her in the bed and remembered where she was.

The moonlight was shining in through the balcony door, the snowstorm was over.

She looked at the child besides her sleeping like a stone. Perhaps it would be nice having a child, someone who totally trusted you and relied on you. She remembered her own childhood dreams of having the perfect husband and a bunch full of kids…some things were not meant to be.

Looking over to the single bed she also saw Tommy sleeping peacefully. It was the first time that they shared a room for the night and thanks to the moon she could look at him and enjoying the sight of this so perfectly not perfect man.

She got up and went over to the balcony door to look out. Everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. It looked so beautiful now and it was hard to believe that a few hours earlier the storm had been rampaged over the hills. Now the snow reflected the moonlight and put everything in a lovely but surreal light.

Somehow she got a bit melancholic thinking about all the dreams that hadn´t come true and also wasted opportunities. Her life could have been totally different if she hadn´t gone so bitter after her brother´s death.

She let out a little sigh.

"Are you alright, Barbara?" Tommy asked gently not to startle her after he woke up and saw her standing that the door looking outside.

She turned and looked at him: "Yes, Sir. I guess I am just a bit worn out after this last weeks and this last case. And this time of night sometimes makes me thinking too much."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Wasted opportunities. Things that could have gone different in my life, just brooding you know. I just realised that I let a lot of possibilities slip in my life because I wasn´t able to get out of this whole my brother´s death left me in…" Barbara didn´t know why she was talking so openly but somehow at this time of night with this wonderful view over the snow covered hills it was easy and felt right to tell him, especially him. She knew he was her boss but also her best friend so whom should she talk to if not to him.

Tommy was still looking at her standing at the door looking out in her oversized flannel pyjama with little Snoopys on it this time. He smiled remembering one of their first cases together when he saw her in her pyjamas for the first time. It was one with teddy bears on it then.

He got up and walked over standing behind her looking out too.

"I know what you mean, brooding at night can be dangerous, believe me, I did enough of that, Tommy said quietly.

"Yeah, I know but having a view like this makes you feel better, don´t you think, Sir?" Barbara answered without turning to him but feeling his presence directly behind her. "But it also makes me think about other missed opportunities. Did you know that this is the first time I really see a lot of snow? Living in London all my life it´s something I haven´t had my whole life. I never went on a sleigh ride or a nice long walk through a snow covered landscape nor did I ever had the chance building a snowman…"

"You never built a snowman?" Tommy asked totally astonished. "I cannot believe that!" Feeling totally awake now he went on: "Okay, come on, get your clothes on and we go out making one now."

Now Barbara turned giving him a totally unbelieving look: "You can´t be serious, Sir! It´s 1 am." Smiling she considered this opportunity but when she looked besides him she saw the girl sleeping.

"And also if we wanted, we can´t," she said sounding a bit disappointed, "We cannot leave Lillian alone in the room here…"

Now Tommy remembered the child too and also looked disappointed but then his smile came back. "Okay, but put on your shoes and jacket. We are going to build at least a small one on the balcony, there should be enough snow." Smiling again at each other they both got their shoes and jackets on and went out on the balcony giggling the whole time while making a small little snowman.

They also found some small stones for the eyes on the balcony and two little twigs for nose and mouth. Then both were standing in the cold night air looking at their work.

Feeling totally carefree Tommy took another handful of snow and walked over to Barbara. Sensing his intention Barbara backed off until she felt the balustrade in her back. "Don´t you dare, Sir!" she giggled as Tommy came nearer and nearer. Seeing that she had no chance to duck away now and not really wanting to put the snow in her face Tommy let it fall but still closed the distance and took her in his arms.

It felt great having her that near and when she didn´t objected he gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. Barbara´s arms came up around him returning the hug.

They were standing there holding on to each other and taking comfort from the presence of the other for quite a while.

But then Barbara started shivering and she said: "Thanks, Sir. Now I can at least strike off building a snowman from my things-to-do-list. But we should go in now."

"You´re welcome, Barbara, but this was more than building a snowman, we also put some of our defences down. I would like them to stay down. You mean so much more to me than just being my working partner." Tommy too felt it was easier to talk about his feelings at this time of night and in this totally unreal situation.

Giving him a last hug Barbara took a step away from him and smiled up: "That would be nice, but I don´t know if I can manage that. Here everything seems so easy and normal and right, but it will be different in day light…"

"Just give it a try. That´s all I ask for," he answered as he went in with her closing the door. Both shivering they looked at the still peacefully sleeping child.

"Okay, I will, try that is," Barbara answered going over to the double bed getting out of shoes and jacket and into the bed again.

Tommy had also entered his single bed again when she smiled over at him: "Thanks again and good night, Tommy."

Hearing her say his name gave Tommy hope that perhaps he would be able to convince her that they belong together. Smiling back he answered: "Good night, Barbara, and sweet dreams."

And with that they both went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tommy woke up at 6.30 am. As the sky was still clear he got dressed and went down to the reception. The nice lady there told him that the snowstorm which had been all over Great Britain was gone now and all the main roads and motorways were clear again.

He went back up waking Barbara and Lillian and after a good full English breakfast they were back on the road again by 8.15 am.

It fascinated Tommy how well Barbara got on with the girl. She kept her occupied on the drive with games like "I spy with my little eye…" and "I packed my bag and in it I put…". Lillian insisted that Tommy played the later one with them and he noticed that it wasn´t that easy to follow up while driving and concentrating on the road.

Barbara and Lillian roared with laughter when he forgot the elephant Barbara had just put in the bag before him. When he complained that nobody would carry an elephant in a bag she grinned and answered: "It´s a large bag!" Making the girl laughing again.

But his favourite part of the drive was when the two were singing nursery rhymes together. It sounded lovely, he had never thought that Barbara had such a beautiful voice. But hearing her sing about Humpty Dumpty, Little Miss Moffat or Mary, who had a little lamb made him just feeling happy.

He had never thought that the drive would go so fast when he stopped for lunch after 4 hours.

While Barbara and Lillian got them something to eat Tommy phoned HQ and Judith to tell them where they were already. They agreed on meeting at the office with the parents in about another four to five hours hoping the second half of the drive would be as trouble-free as it had been so far.

Taking a serious break this time Barbara and Tommy enjoyed a coffee after eating while Lillian went out to play in the snow on the attached playground.

Making sure that she didn´t get lost Barbara watched her all the time through the window. She had such a loving and caring expression on her face it made Tommy only feeling more for her and once more he realised how much she meant to him and also how much she had to give to everyone she would let near enough.

But he also noticed the little lines around her eyes which told him that she was worn out. Thinking about the last weeks with some really dreadful cases and a lot of driving through the country it was no wonder.

He felt tired himself so perhaps he would tell Hillier that they both needed a break now. He would ask her later what she thought about a few days off.

Noticing that he was staring at Barbara the whole time he took a quick sip of his coffee and then asked to just say anything: "Are you okay, Barbara?"

Looking out of the window the whole time watching Lillian who was enjoying the snow she hadn´t noticed that Tommy had been staring at her the whole time.

Now she looked over to him and said smiling: "Yes, Sir, I am just a bit tired I guess. These last weeks were quite stressy, don´t you think?"

"Yes, it was a lot but at least our last case has a happy ending," he answered looking out too now. Lillian was trying to build a snowman but didn´t get the balls on to each other.

"What do you think? Should we widen your experience on snowman-building and help her?" Tommy asked drinking the rest of this coffee.

Giving him her special smile Barbara also emptied her coffee and got up: "Sure, and then we should be off again, her parents are waiting!"

They went out and helped Lillian with her snowman, took some pictures with the phone when they were ready and then they were back on the road again.

The second half of the drive was much quieter as Lillian fell asleep after a view minutes already.

Tommy switched on the radio and after their usual banter until they found a channel they both liked they fell in a comfortable silence for some time.

It was around 5 pm when they arrived at the HQ in London.

They went up to Hillier´s office where Lillian´s parents and Judith were anxiously waiting for them. It was a very happy reunion, Linda Lillian´s mother started crying holding her daughter and her father Sam just held on to them both.

Seeing this happy scene Barbara was both happy and sad. Somehow she knew that she would feel alone tonight after spending this last two days with this amazing little girl and also being so close to Tommy.

Sensing that tears were coming up she excused herself and went to the Ladies. She needed some minutes for herself.

Tommy wanted nothing more than to go after her but knowing that it wouldn´t do any good at the moment and also trying to give the family a bit of time they needed just now he informed Hillier at the other end of the office about the arrest and the reasons and everything else, okay not everything he left out the shared room and the snowman building and taking the chance he also informed Hillier that both he and Barbara needed the next week off. Seeing their latest success right in his office and knowing that they had done really good over the last weeks Hillier agreed to that without hesitation.

It was the first time that Judith saw her brother in his working space so to speak and how well he managed his boss, she really loved seeing him passionate about anything again. But she also knew that he put work in front now to cover his empty private life.

This last year she had seen him more often and also had met with Barbara a few times as she really had come to like her and now hearing that they both would have the next week off her mind went immediately into action how to get them to notice how great there were already together workwise and how perfect they would be being together in private.

While Tommy and Hillier started to talk to Linda, Sam and Lillian again Judith excused herself and went to the Ladies too. As thought she found Barbara there leaning against the wall eyes closed.

Hearing someone coming in Barbara pushed herself up and looking up her face showed relief when she noticed that it was just Judith who had come in.

"You´re alright, Barbara? You look tired but that´s no wonder I guess." Judith gave her an encouraging smile.

"I am tired," Barbara confessed, "I only want to go home and sleep for the next few days."

Coming over and giving her a short hug Judith went on: "I guess I would want to do that too after this days but I have a better idea. Hillier agreed to Tommy´s suggestion that you two should have the next week off, so why don´t you just go home today and get a good night´s sleep and then pack a few things and come with me to Howenstowe tomorrow. I have to drive a new mare over and see that she settles in over the week." Seeing Barbara´s sceptical look she went on: "Oh, don´t worry, Mother is not going to be there. She is visiting friends on Tenerife as always at this time of year. It´s just you and me and I will spend most of the time in the stables, you can sleep or take a walk or join me just as you wish…"

Somehow this sounded really appealing to Barbara and considering it for just a few moments she agreed. It would be nice being in Cornwall again and in the back of her head she thought that perhaps Tommy would find his way there too….

When both women came back into Hillier´s office Lillian come up and hugged Barbara. "Thanks for saving me and for bringing me home, Barbara. Will you come and visit me sometime soon? I would like you to meet my sister and brother and my granny and tell them how nice you have been. And you too Tommy?" she went over to hug Tommy too.

Looking over to Barbara he smiled at the girl and said: "Sure we will come. It would be a great pleasure for us. But now you should go home with your parents I´m sure your brother and sister want to have you back as soon as possible."

"Yes, I think we should go now. We cannot thank you enough for saving our little girl. And you can be sure you are both most welcome to visit," Sam said shaking hands with Barbara and Tommy as did his wife still in tears and not able to say anything.

When they had gone Hillier just asked a few more questions and then also Tommy and Barbara could leave together with Judith.

"Okay, what now?" Tommy asked, "Anyone in for a drink? Or would you prefer to go home, Barbara?"

Before Barbara could answer Judith said: "I guess better home. Look she is dead on her feet and she needs some sleep tonight as we are going on a short holiday together tomorrow. So she also needs to pack. Come on Barbara, I drive you home and then I collect you tomorrow morning. Bye Tommy, talk later!"

With that Judith took the totally perplexed Barbara and off they were leaving an equally baffled Tommy behind.

_**A/N: Okay, this story just doesn´t want to be finished yet, it somehow got a life of its own in my mind...so I guess there will be more chapter(s) in the future. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. It really means a lot to me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barbara woke up the next morning feeling quite awake. A look at her clock told her that she still had 2 hours before Judith would collect her.

Although it had been an abrupt ending the evening before with Judith dragging her away Barbara felt that it had been a good thing. She had a relaxing evening at home packing her bag and then taking a long hot bath and not thinking too much at all. Perhaps a bit of a distance would do them good after these really intense last days.

After spending some more quality time just lying in bed and enjoying its warmth Barbara finally got up and having her coffee and toast she watched the news.

She was ready when Judith came to collect her at 9 am.

After collecting the horse Judith and Barbara drove on to Howenstowe. Luckily the streets were still snow-free and as it was Saturday morning the traffic wasn´t too heavy.

First they talked about the kidnapping again as Judith wanted as much details as possible and she was still shocked that an old friend would do such a thing.

"I guess it was pure desperation," Barbara said, "She is in psychiatry now."

Then they travelled on in silence for a bit both deep in thoughts. Barbara was more than happy that Judith hadn´t asked her about the night with Tommy and Lillian in the hotel, so her little nightly encounter and snowman fun was just hers for now. She was wondering if Tommy would think about it too today….

After a short break and checking on the horse Judith told Barbara all about the wonderful mare, her good lines and prizes she had won while driving on.

Not being that interested in horses Barbara let her talk and enjoyed the winter landscape they were passing.

Despite the snow, traffic and the breaks they made it to Howenstowe in 8 hours.

Although Judith said that she could already go inside and made herself comfortable Barbara decided to go over to the stables with Judith. She hadn´t been there during her last visits so it would be something new for her.

Knowing that she would be occupied with the new horse Judith ordered one of the grooms to show Barbara around. It was a nice young girl named Stephanie who was very proud that she was working at the stables at Howenstowe as they were the best ones in the area as she told Barbara. She also liked the fact that she didn´t only had to do the stable work but that she was allowed to ride some of the horses. Hearing Stephanie talking it sounded more like fun than work.

They walked along the line of boxes and Stephie told Barbara a lot to every horse they were passing. Sometimes they stopped and stroked some of the horses and some also got a carrot as treat. At every box there was a little bucket with carrots and apples which the horses were allowed to eat each day. This way they didn´t get too much Barbara was told.

They were nearly at the end of the stable when Stephie was called away to help with the new mare. Barbara went on reading the names and other interesting facts about the horses. If she liked the name or the look of the horse she got nearer to stroke or feed them overwhelmed by the beauty and strength of the animals in this stable.

When she came to the last box she was a bit surprised, the plate only told her the name "Willow Witch" and date of birth which was different to all the others as there also the parents, grandparents and prizes were on.

Looking in the box Barbara saw a little grey a bit ragged looking mare which looked totally out of place here. Seeing that there were still some apples in her bucket Barbara took one and held it up to the mare: "Hello you! How about an apple? Looks like you haven´t got many today. Is it because you are at the end of the stable?" The little mare came carefully over and took the apple from Barbara´s hand who started stroking her nose. "Hey, you don´t have to shy away, Willow! Is that what you are called? I will call you that as I like your name," Barbara went on talking and after a second apple Willow came nearer and then to her totally surprise and amazement she put her head on Barbara´s shoulder.

Hugging her instinctively Barbara leaned her head against the horse: "Here we go, that´s nice, don´t you think, Willow? You must know I never was that near to any horse before so please forgive me if I do something wrong. You´re really lovely but also different than the others. Perhaps you like me because you feel the same, eh. A street kid between all this thoroughbreds. How do you came here?"

Being totally absorbed in this little mare Barbara didn´t noticed that Stephanie came back and seeing this scene she went away again to collect Judith who was totally stunned seeing this scene. Not wanting to frighten the horse she started talking from some distance: "Are you sure you never worked with horses before, Barbara?"

Barbara turned her head and answered: "Yes, why? But she makes it easy to like her. But she is not like the others, right? Why is she here?"

"That is unbelievable, Barbara. How about going in and having dinner now and then I tell you Willows story."

"Sounds like a plan," Barbara answered turning back to the mare: "Okay, I have to go now. But I am coming back to tomorrow. Have a good night, Willow." And after one last stroke Barbara went over to Judith and they went inside for dinner.

_**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to continue this story but real life was quite time consuming this last weeks, the weather wasn´t much help to get back into a snowy mood either as it was quite warm here already and also my crossover story took some of my time. But thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope you will like how it goes on here...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tommy woke quite late the next morning. After his sister had taken Barbara with her he first felt a bit lost and did the only thing he could think of he went home.

After a whiskey, a nice heavy Lagavulin, and passing his living room he thought about where Judith wanted to take Barbara, and then he remembered. In a phone call last week Judith had told him that she would bring the new mare over to Howenstowe this weekend so they would go there tomorrow.

His first thought was to take the first flight over to Newquay in the morning and be there before them but then he remembered that he had promised his mother to attend two charity functions this weekend one tomorrow and one on Sunday.

Perhaps it would be good to have a bit of a distance for some days he thought getting another whiskey.

He went up to his bedroom undressed and took a long hot shower before he went to bed.

Now he was awake and had to admit that he had slept quite well this night and that is really was already 10 am. So knowing his sister he knew that the two were already on their way.

He went down for a coffee and breakfast as he had time until 1 am to be at the new indoor sports centre which he should open for his mother today.

Again he thought about phoning or texting Barbara or Judith but again decided against it. If they would answer it would only make him wanting more to be at Howenstowe already and he really had to stay until tomorrow.

So he was right in time at the centre did his opening speech and then sat through 5 hours of athletics competitions to hand over the medals in the end.

It was only bearable as to his surprise and joy Simon and Deborah joint him so they were able to use the time to catch up with each other which really distracted him from thinking about Barbara too much.

After having dinner with his friends he was home by 9 pm and now he couldn´t resist the urge anymore and phoned the Howenstowe landline only to make sure that his two favourite ladies had arrived safely for sure…

* * *

Judith and Barbara were having dinner in the kitchen of Howenstowe. And now after having eaten Barbara asked again: "Okay now, what is Willow´s story?" and Judith taking a sip of wine first started:

"Mother bought her some weeks ago. We were at the horse sale in Newton Abbot. Mother wandered a bit around to the parts more far from the centre as she likes to do and then she heard a fearful snicker from one of the trailers.

A man was standing there trying to get a little grey horse out of it using his whip the whole time. The horse got more anxious with every stroke it got. As she can´t see any animal hurt Mother got in between and demanded the man to stop at once otherwise she would call the authorities.

The man shouted at her that it would be his business how he would treat his horse and that this one was only good for the knacker as it wouldn´t let anyone near it. He was just getting it out of his trailer so the knacker could get it. Mother looked in the eyes of the horse and immediately fell for it.

She asked the guy what he would get from the knacker for her and then gave him 200 pounds more which persuaded him at once. She signed the contract got the papers, yes the little mare really had papers and to the amazement of this sod the horse followed Mother out of the trailer without any problems.

She brought her to our trailer but when I tried to put her in she refused it. She just stood where she was until mother did it herself.

When the horse was in an old lady came up and said that she was very thankful that the horse were bought by someone else than the knacker and mother asked her if she would knew the horse and why she was so frightened of anyone and the old lady told us that Willow was the horse of a dear friend of her who had died in a car crash 10 months ago. Willow and her master had been very close and therefore the horse was grieving badly.

As there was no will all his belongings went to his brother who sold the horse before she had a change to buy it. Unfortunately the new owner was only willing to sell it again for a really high price she couldn´t afford and she had just tried again that very morning to get it but still was not able to pay as much as the knacker.

She told us that Willow had been a wonderful and very well ridden horse but it looked that the new owner hadn´t been quite sensible with her and had beaten her a lot from the looks of her.

Mother just got more and more furious with every word this lovely old lady said and in the end she informed the authorities. Their vet took a look at Willow and then they sent the police over to the stables of this dreadful person.

Until now Mother was the only one who could touch Willow without her reacting afraid so our vet had to instruct her how to mend her bruises from the strokes and with Mother away for a week now already Willow was fed but otherwise not as much cared for as we would do normally as she wouldn´t allow anyone near her. So you can understand Stephanie´s and my amazement when we saw you cuddling with her."

Barbara had listened closely to Judith´s story and her expression had gone from sad to angry to disbelief and then to a smile when she heard about Lady A mending the horse´s bruises.

"From the first time I met her I knew immediately that your mother has a soft heart although she is not showing it to everyone," she said to Judith who agreed to that wholeheartedly. "So if you tell me what to do and if Willow lets me I will try my best to take care of her as long as I´m here," Barbara went on a bit surprised of herself.

They were just smiling at each other taking another sip of wine when the telephone rang.

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I know I always need a lot of time to go on but real life is quite busy at the moment and it looks like it will stay that way for the next weeks. But when I find the time it will go on, promise!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Judith could leave the kitchen to get the phone a young man came in carrying the wireless phone. "It´s your brother, Judith. I will be off now if that is okay with you."

Judith took the phone and smiled at the man: "Sure, that´s fine Matt. Do you know if our rooms are ready?" When he affirmed it Judith let him go with a friendly, "See you tomorrow morning."

After he left she smiled over to Barbara before talking to the phone: "Hi Tommy, how are you?...Good too…..Yes, we arrived safe without any problems, the mare is doing fine too, looks like she will settle in quite fast….How did the opening go?...Oh, really? That´s lovely. How are they?...So tomorrow is the opera gala right?...Will you take someone?"

Only hearing Judith side of the phone call made Barbara nervous. She really wanted to talk to Tommy herself but didn´t know how to tell Judith that when she heard her name.

"Barbara? Oh yes, she is fine. We just had a nice dinner in the kitchen. Do you want to speak to her?"

And with that Judith handed her the phone. Although she was nosy Judith also knew that Barbara would feel better being alone and so she left the kitchen with the information that she would be in the library.

"Hi Barbara, how are you?" Tommy asked hoping it would sound not too enthusiastic.

"Hello, Sir. I´m fine. It was a relaxing drive and it looks lovely here with everything covered in snow. How was your day?"

"Oh, if it hadn´t been for Simon and Deborah it would have been boring, I had this charity function to go to as I promised Mother and another one tomorrow. It would be much nicer being in Cornwall with you and Judith and going for a nice ride. But I have to go to this opera gala at Covent Garden tomorrow."

"Oh, I´m sure you will enjoy it, Sir. I´m sure you have nice company." Barbara cursed herself for asking that but somehow she needed to know if he would go alone or with some other woman. She only hoped it had sounded casual enough.

"I don´t know if I will enjoy it seeing I go with Peter to please Mother." Tommy answered fast to make it clear that he wouldn´t go with any other woman.

"Oh! I´m sure it will be nice going with your brother. I have always enjoyed taking Terry with me." Barbara answered trying to hide her joy that he wasn't going with any other woman.

Seeing that she was on the phone miles away from Tommy made her brave and she asked: "So what are your plans for the week off then?"

Somehow Tommy thought he heard a bit of hope and pleading in her voice when asking the question it gave him hope: "Oh, if you don´t mind I was thinking about coming down to Howenstowe on Monday or Tuesday too. It depends on some business issue I have to settle first."

Hearing this Barbara would have loved to make a little joyous jump in the kitchen. "Why do I would mind, Sir? This is your home so you can come here any time you like." Saying it she somehow envied him to have this lovely place she had come to love a bit herself over her last visits here.

"Good. I just don´t want to interrupt your girly week with Judith, but I can make myself invisible if necessary." Barbara could hear the smile in his voice and although knowing that he couldn´t see it she smiled broadly herself. "Oh, I wouldn´t mind an interruption as I am not that good with girly weeks as you put it." She hoped that this answer would show him in an appropriate way that she would like, okay say it love, to have him here.

Tommy´s heart made a little happy jump when he heard that: "Okay, then I try to come over as soon as possible next week. Please tell Judith and let her arrange to get my room ready for Monday. Good night, Barbara." And after debating only a little bit he added: "Sweet dreams."

Still smiling Barbara answered: "Good night, Sir! See you on Monday then." With that they ended the call.

Taking a moment to compose herself and to think about what to say to Judith Barbara took another sip of her wine before she went to the library.

Judith was sitting on an old sofa in front of the open fireplace looking up when Barbara entered the room.

"Ah, there you are. When will he come over?"

Feeling relieved that she didn´t had to tell Judith about Tommy´s visit as she feared she would sound too enthusiastic Barbara answered: "He said he will try to come down on Monday latest Tuesday. He asked me to ask you to see that his room would be ready for Monday."

"Good, I will tell Alice, she is our housekeeper by the way, to get it ready in time then." Judith tried to sound as neutral as possible but was grinning inwardly that her plan had worked as she had hoped it would.

Looking at the clock she noticed that it was already 10 pm and at exactly that moment Barbara tried to hide a yawn.

"Looks like you are as tired as I am, Barbara. How about calling it a day and start fresh tomorrow?" Judith asked getting up from the sofa.

"Sounds like a plan, Judith. I´m somehow dead on my feet. Just tell me where in this labyrinth of rooms mine is." Barbara answered relieved as she felt really tired now.

"Just follow me, I let Alice make one room up near mine this time." Judith took the lead and soon they arrived at a door that would let to Barbara´s room for the next week.

"Here we go. This one is yours and mine is at the other end on the left. Good night and see you tomorrow." Judith said and after Barbara had also said good night and entered her room Judith went on to her own room smiling that Barbara was now in the room next to Tommy´s room and not knowing it.

She hoped that this proximity would help those two to see what they are for each other. It somehow was not visible to them but it was for sure visible to her and also to her Mother and Peter that Barbara was the perfect match for Tommy.

This was going to be an interesting week!

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and encouraging PMs. They really are appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was 2 am when Barbara woke up. She had been fast asleep when she went to bed and hadn´t bothered to close the curtains. Now she could look out the big windows lying in bed. The sky was a deep dark blue and a lot of stars were shining but over it all the full moon was looking inside.

She got out of the bed and was appreciating the fact that it was still warm in the room as the fire had been lit when she came up earlier tonight.

Looking out of the window she smiled. Everything looked so wonderful and peaceful. The earth was covered in white and the sky with all its lights looked just beautiful. As it was quite dark around Howenstowe there were a lot more stars than you could see in London.

Looking up totally mesmerized Barbara regretted the fact that she didn´t know much about the constellations. She could only find the Big Dipper but not more.

Then another sight caught her eye. A wonderful big tree in the garden made an equally wonderful shadow on the snow in the moonlight. She had never seen such shadows made by moonlight before. Knowing that it wouldn´t do justice to the sight she tried making some pictures with her phone and then an urge to go outside overcame her.

Barbara got dressed and enwrapped in her winter jacket, boots and a big scarf she made her way out.

Being a city dweller it was a totally new experience for Barbara. Only the big house and its outer buildings near it was dark without any street lamps but the moon made everything shining, something really rare in London.

Seeing a totally untouched spot of snow she couldn´t resist and letting herself falling in the snow she made her first snow angel. After getting up again she looked at it with childish joy and again made a picture of the angel. Without much thinking she wrote "another thing I can take off my to-do-list" under it and pressed sent. Off it was on its way to Tommy.

When she started walking around the house she noticed lights in the stables. Being curious and a detective she went over to look what was going on there. When she opened the door she heard the sound of hoofs on the stone floor. Turning around a corner she saw the young man who had brought the telephone earlier walking a big black horse up and down the stable corridor.

When he turned at one end he noticed Barbara standing at the other end of it. A relieved smile crossed his face. "Thank God. Someone to help." With that he came nearer again, never stopping with the horse. "Could you please go in and get Judith? Calaf is having a colic. I was just in time to stop him to lay down but now I can´t leave him alone."

Seeing that it was serious Barbara turned and already walking answered: "Sure, already on my way."

To her own amazement she managed to find the floor with her room without getting lost and then running over to the last room at the other end of the floor and knocking already opened the door.

"Judith! Wake up. One of the horses is ill!"

Luckily Judith had a light sleep and was awake at once: "What´s wrong?" Getting the few information Barbara had she got out of bed and in her clothes in less than 2 minutes and grapping her phone she was out of the room.

Not knowing what to do now Barbara first thought to go back to her room but then she had another idea.

She went down to the kitchen and made some tea and sandwiches. Taking the thermos flask and the sandwiches with her she went back to the stable.

Matt was still walking the horse but no sight of Judith. Sitting down on a hale bay Barbara asked: "What´s going on? I am really sorry but I am totally clueless when it comes to horses. What is wrong with him?"

"He has a colic and wants to lay down but that would not be good. The vet has to check him before we can do anything. My problem was that I left my mobile in my room when I came over and then I started walking him and didn´t had a chance to call anyone. You cannot imagine how relieved I was when I saw you standing there. So, thanks a lot, whatever brought you out in the middle of the night, Barbara, right?" Matt gave her a big smile.

"Yep, right! I was just so fascinated by the snow that I went out. I´m from London and as unbelievable as it is sounds I haven´t seen so much snow before. Then I saw the lights on in here and came over to look." Barbara smiled back at him. "Where is Judith?"

"She called the vet and then drove over to get him as his car broke down this afternoon and he couldn´t come on his own. She is gone for about 10 minutes now, normally it is a half hours drive, but with all this snow it will take her about an hour to come back. So still some walking for me and Calaf to do."

Again Barbara didn´t know where it came from but she said: "How about I take over for a while and you can have a tea and a sandwich if you like?"

"Oh, that would be great. It´s really easy and although Calaf is a big horse he is really gentle. Here just take the bridle and lead him up and down."

Being a bit anxious of her own courage Barbara took the bridle and started walking. Matt went with her for the first round and then when it looked like she had it under control he sat down and started eating. "Oh, this is great. I am walking him for three hours already and really thought I had to do so until morning. It´s one of his Lordship´s favourite horses so better nothing happens to him. Do you know Lord Asherton?"

Getting used to walking a horse Barbara was able to speak after some rounds: "Yes, I know him. He is my boss at the MET! We are working together for about 10 years now…"

"Oh, okay, then you know him better than I, I only work here for two years now. It´s great job and I am really happy to have it."

Somehow from that on it was easy for Barbara to talk to Matt. She asked about the work and the horses and he tried to explain the work on the Estate as good as possible seeing that she was a real city girl. They started walking the horse in turns so it wasn´t too much for one and both were surprised when after a bit over an hour Judith came back with the vet. It hadn´t felt that long.

**_A/N: Okay, it looks like I can still write :o). I am really sorry it took me so long to go on especially with this story but somehow it didn´t work for the last weeks or better say months. So hopefully it will get on now again and really big "Thank you" to Sparklebright who got me back on track with her wonderful snow pictures, that gave me the kick to go on with this tale first._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was 8 am when Tommy was woken from his mobile ringing. He had slept so much better than the last months that he had to figure out where he was and then just took his mobile answering the call with a sleepy: "Yes!?"

"Don´t tell me I woke you up, Tommy?! When was the last time you was asleep at 8 am on a Sunday morning. But it looks like you had a better night than us here."

Hearing this last sentence Tommy was awake at once: "What happened, Jude? Are you all okay?"

Judith told him the whole story about the horse and also reassured him that Calaf was okay again.

"Everything is under control Tommy, there is no need to come today. I just sent Barbara and Matt to bed and will go there too as soon as Steph arrives and takes over. But you should have seen Barbara, she was brilliant not only keeping Matt company while I was away to get the vet, she also walked Calaf and that perfectly - although I still don´t know why she was outside in the middle of the night - but Matt was really impressed."

Hearing this last words didn´t made Tommy feel better but he had to admit that Judith was right. He would attend the opera with Peter and perhaps he could manage to deal with the business partner via e-mail this morning and then drive over as early as possible tomorrow.

He ended the phone call with Judith and then looking at his mobile he saw that he overslept a message from Barbara. Opening it and seeing the snow angel and the message he smiled. Now he knew why she had been out and remembering their night out with the snowman building he pressed answer and wrote: "Don´t do everything without me! See you tomorrow! T".

Only after sending it he remembered that Judith had told him that Barbara was asleep and he hoped he hadn´t woken her up now. When no answer came he was sure that she was already and fast asleep.

He got up, got himself some coffee and then started writing e-mails and when he went upstairs again to shower after three hours he had everything done business-wise. He felt only a bit bad for having dragged his solicitor to work on a Sunday but now it was done and he could drive over to Howenstowe as early as possible tomorrow.

After the shower and getting dressed he collected Peter and they went to Covent Garden for the charity performance.

To his complete surprise he and Peter got on well and had a really good time sitting in their loge alone and gossiping about the other people they saw around. Peter was studying again and this time it looked like he would really mean to take it seriously, he was sober and polite and Tommy had to admit funny.

As he had forgotten what opera they would see he was surprised that it was "Turandot". How appropriate seeing the excitement they had at Howenstowe with Calaf. He smiled when he remembered the gentleman he had bought the horse from. All his horses had names from operas and he had a bad time deciding between Calaf and Cherubino. In the end he decided to take the horse with the prince´s name and not the page boy.

The performance was good and after spending enough time at the after show reception to be able to leave Tommy and Peter agreed on a pint and something real to eat in a nearby pub.

It was the first time they really talked and enjoyed each other´s company, it was a real brother´s outing and it was already 11 pm when Tommy got home.

Before going to bed he found a text from Barbara showing some cliffs with snow and the sea and some smileys, no further comment.

Sending some smileys back he went to sleep only to wake up sweating at 3 am from a mixed up dream in which he had been Calaf and Helen his Turandot. But somehow the story got totally different as in the opera, as Liu who looked like Barbara didn´t get to kill herself so she couldn´t tell his name because he/Calaf decided that she showed real love for him and not Turandot/Helen….the minister´s Ping, Pang and Pong who looked extremely like Winston, Lafferty and Peter were also around in his dream helping him and his Barbara Liu to flee on a flying horse which had made snow angels with his wings…..and then he had woken up.

Looking at the clock and feeling restless and awake Tommy got up and an hour later he was the road to Cornwall.

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the nice reviews and for being so patient with me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After going to bed at 6 am Barbara slept only until 11 am on Sunday morning. Being used to not much sleep and knowing that she wouldn´t be able to sleep on she got up and after a quick shower she went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice the housekeeper was there and seeing that Matt and Judith were still asleep she had nothing planned for lunch but made Barbara a full English breakfast which she enjoyed with two big mugs of coffee. Alice smiled at her: "Ah, here is a girl with a good appetite. Looks like you need it after a night like that. Do you want some more bacon? Or another egg? I also have fresh scones in the oven, they should be ready soon."

"Oh, thank you very much for the yummy breakfast, but I can´t eat anything more at the moment, Alice! But perhaps I can come back for a scone later…." Barbara answered hopefully.

"Sure, Sweetie, here is always something to eat in my kitchen, come whenever you like." Alice beamed at her.

Barbara went up to her room and found Tommy´s text on her mobile. She hadn´t heard it when it arrived earlier. Reading his comment she smiled, she really hoped he would manage to come here tomorrow already. Somehow she missed him more than she thought she would.

Taking on her thick clothes again she went out to the stable to see how Calaf was doing. He greeted her at his stable door. "Oh, good morning, you are up early again." A voice behind her said. It was Stephanie and after talking about the last night and hearing that Calaf was okay but still under observation Barbara went on to Willow´s stable. The little mare greeted her friendly too and was more than eager to get an apple. Stephie came up behind Barbara again: "Barbara, I was wondering, if I tell and show you how to do it, could you try and get the halter on Willow and bring her out in the paddock? Then I could clean her box properly without her in it and she could get some fresh air and she can stretch her legs and do some running."

After last night and walking this big horse Barbara felt a bit more comfortable around horses and she agreed to try it. In the end it was quite easy as Willow was standing perfectly still when Barbara put on the halter and she run around the paddock enjoying being outside.

Closing the gate properly the two women went inside the stable again and Barbara learned how to clean a box and noticed that it was real labour getting the complete litter out and new straw in.

After an hour she was sweating when Judith came in the stable too. "Oh, here you are already. I heard from Alice that you were down quite early. How is Calaf doing?"

Stephie gave her an up-date and then praised Barbara and her fast learning of stable work. As all the boxes were clean now and the horses were allowed some more time out Judith and Barbara went for a walk on the cliffs with the dogs after a short stop in the kitchen for coffee and scones.

It looked spectacular with the snow and the waves so Barbara took some pictures with her phone. She was totally surprised how easy she adjusted to the country and the horses. She never thought that it was fun.

Coming back she also didn´t forget to get Willow back in her box and after some cuddles and more apples she went in to get ready for supper. It was unbelievable how fast the day had gone by.

Again they had supper in the kitchen this time Matt and Stephie were joining them and it was a quite loud and funny evening. As they were all tired early again after last night they called it a night at 10 pm.

Thinking about Tommy again and hoping he had a great time with Peter Barbara sent him a picture of the coast and some smileys.

Again being grateful for the warm fire that had been lit by most likely Alice she undressed and after brushing her teeth she fell in the bed and was asleep in a few minutes. Sleeping like a rock she didn´t heat her phone again, when Tommy´s text came 45 minutes later.

_**A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews. I promise our favourite couple will see each other soon again.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tommy arrived after one of the fastest drives to Cornwall at 9.30 am only to learn from Alice that Miss Judith and Miss Barbara were off to a shopping trip to Penzance. The good English Breakfast that he got helped him over his disappointment a bit and knowing Judith he knew that they wouldn´t return before noon so he went up to his room changed into thick comfortable clothes and went to the stables.

After checking on Calaf he went to search for Matt and got an up-date about the events that happened over the weekend. All in all Tommy was more than satisfied with the care of the horses but he got a jealous feeling hearing Matt talking so warmly about Barbara. Knowing that he was on the way to a bad mood he took one of his horses a big and spirited black stallion named Thunder and went on a long ride along the beaches to power the horse and himself out.

Being out in the fresh air and feeling this big powerful horse under him calmed his mood. After returning he did the grooming himself and then went for a long shower.

When he came down for a late lunch at 2 pm Barbara and Judith were already back.

"Oh, hi Tommy there you are? How are you and how was the drive?" he was greeted by Judith.

"Hello Jude, hello Barbara! Thanks I had a fast drive down here and a wonderful ride alone as you were already gone." Tommy answered a bit accusingly to Judith.

"Come on, we didn´t know you would arrive so early and Barbara needed some more warm clothes so we went and you can be sure came back as fast as possible. Barbara is definitely not in for a real shopping marathon…" Judith said smiling at Barbara.

Giving Tommy a somehow shy smile Barbara tried looking not too happy to see him. She had nagged Judith the whole morning that she didn´t need too much really warm clothes and that she wanted to go back. But thanks to Judith she got some nice new pullovers, a thick waterproof winter jacket, really warm boots and a big hole in her bank account now as she hadn´t allow Judith to buy anything for her as much as she tried to say it would be a Thank-you for being there for the horses.

Smiling back at her Tommy sat down opposite Barbara: "I heard all about your nightly adventure already. Looks like you made some impression on Matt. And Stephie although praises your help, Barbara. So how about some riding lesson this afternoon?"

Choking on her lasagne Barbara gave Tommy a horrified look: "Oh no, Sir! Walking a horse and cleaning the stables is one thing but you will not get me on one of this giants at all!"

Judith tried to hide her laughing but failed and burst out loud:" That look was just brilliant, Barbara! But you don´t have to be afraid, most of our horses are sweet and gentle."

"NO! Please don´t force me to it. I´m not a country girl and I am sure I will never be one!"

Seeing that she was really horrified Tommy reached over the table to touch her arm: "Hey! Calm down, Barbara, we will not force you to anything. But you should think about it. There is nothing more wonderful than an early morning ride along the beaches."

Seeing her brother touching Barbara if only on her arm made Judith´s heart go warm. She loved her brother and wanted nothing more than him being happy and seeing both Tommy and Barbara more over the last year she knew they belonged together even if the two hadn´t noticed themselves until now. She had never liked Helen (that was the reason that she hadn´t joint for the engagement party years ago, not that she had said so to Tommy or her mother) but she liked Barbara. She was different but she kept her brother in line. She knew his weaknesses and didn´t hold them against him, she was supportive,loving but although able to fight Tommy if necessary and that were qualities Judith valued more than anything else.

Finishing her lunch Judith excused herself: "Okay, you two, as Tommy had his ride already I will go for one now. See you later at dinner." And with that she was out of the room.

Not knowing what to say now Barbara gave Tommy another smile. It was "his" smile as Tommy called it as it was this special smile Barbara only gave him and he felt happy immediately.

"So, what shall we do now? How about a nice walk on the coast path? I know you did one with Judith yesterday but I want to show you some of my favourite places here."

"Sounds good, Sir. It all looks so nice covered in snow and the sun on it."

"Yes, it does. We don´t have winter like that often but when we have it is magical. So shall we meet in 15 minutes? Or do you want to have time to relax before?"

Remembering her promise to Stephie Barbara answered: "Oh, can we make it 30 minutes? I have a job to do first."

"Sure, but what job?" Tommy asked a bit confused.

"Oh, just something I promised Stephie. See you in 30 then, Sir!" with that Barbara went off to her room.

Shaking his head Tommy was still a bit confused but then also got up and to his room. After dressing properly for a walk out in the snow he went to the old shed and searched until he found what he was looking for.

Looking out of the doors he saw Barbara leading a little grey mare to the paddock and he remembered about his mother buying a horse and what Judith had told him about Barbara and this horse the other day. Smiling he thought that she was more a country girl than she knew already.

They met exactly 30 minutes later at the entrance. Seeing Tommy Barbara´s eyes went wide. "Sir, what is that?"

"What does it looks like? It´s a sledge. On the way I want to go with you there is a perfect steep meadow for a sleigh ride." Tommy was beaming at her. "So, come on, Barbara, another thing you can scratch from your list!"

Shaking her head Barbara fell into step with Tommy who proudly dragged the sledge behind him.

_**A/N: Sorry again that it took so long but life is demanding a bit more than normal and as always thanks for the lovely reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They came back to Howenstowe 3 hours later when it was already dark. They hadn´t made the full walk as they didn´t get past the steep meadow. Dragging the sledge with one hand and having the other arm around Barbara´s shoulders they walked in companionable silence.

Thinking about Barbara´s horrified look when she first saw the meadow made Tommy smile now. She vehemently refused to go on a ride with him so he did the first alone to show her that he was totally capable of handling the sledge (one of the things you never forget when learned as kid). When he was back at the top of the meadow she was convinced and did the next ride with him. It was a wonderful feeling having her so close and feeling her leaning against him to give him space for his arms around her to steer the sledge. He slow downed the ride with his feet a bit so it was a nice easy ride.

When they arrived at the end Barbara was hooked already. So they went up again and again and again and got faster with every ride. He offered to let her ride alone quite half-hearted but Barbara didn´t want to try it alone. She enjoyed being so near to Tommy far too much. After some rides Tommy got a bit too reckless and they ended up falling off the sledge and rolling down the rest of the hill together behind the sledge.

When they came to a stop Tommy entangled himself from Barbara fearing that he had hurt her and when she was just lying there shivering he got a bit panicked but only until he realized that she was shaking with laughter. Letting himself falling back beside her he also started laughing.

"Be happy that this wasn´t your old car, Sir!" Barbara managed between laughs. "It´s a classic car!" he stated and only got more laughter from Barbara. After some minutes they managed to compose themselves again and getting up they knocked off as much snow of their clothes as possible. "Okay, shall we go on or back to the House?" Tommy asked not wanting Barbara to get too cold. "How about another ride first, Sir? We cannot end with this stunt." And with that Barbara went over to where the sledge had stopped his ride and went up again.

After some slower rides during which Barbara cuddled up more against Tommy´s chest they decided to go back. So after the last they stayed seated on the sledge just a bit and Tommy couldn´t help himself and gave Barbara a soft kiss on the top of her hair keeping his arms around her. After minute of just sitting there in silence Barbara sighed: "Thanks, Tommy! I cannot remember the last time I had so much fun."

As she now started shivering for real they went back. When they had climbed the hill one last time and were on back on the more even way Tommy dared to put his arm around her shoulder and when she didn´t shy away they did the rest of the way cuddled up against each other and at some time Barbara´s arm came up around his back to make it more stable to walk together.

When they arrived at Howenstowe Judith was standing in the door waiting for them. Seeing her they let go of each other Tommy to bring the sledge back to the shed and Barbara remembered that Willow was still out so she went to the paddock where she was greeted happily by the mare and when back in the stable she took the time to tell the little horse happily about her afternoon while feeding her the last apples and some cuddling.

Judith followed her brother to the shed: "Looks like you two had a nice afternoon. I was starting to get a bit worried. How far did you went?" Looking at his sister Tommy smiled: "Oh, no need to worry, we were only about a mile away at the steep meadow above Dodger´s cave. I taught Barbara how to sleigh ride."

"You were there the whole time?" Judith was a bit stunned. "Sounds not very romantic", she tried to get a bit more out of her brother. "Why should a walk with my sergeant be romantic? We had a lot of fun though. It definitely eased a lot of the pressure we had the last weeks." Still smiling Tommy thought that his answer was quite diplomatic and not revealing too much thinking about the end of the last ride. He was sure now that Barbara also had feeling for him but he would be careful and slow with his wooing so it wouldn´t scare her off. She was a complicated person and not easy to figure out how she would react but that was just her his Barbara and he loved her exactly as she was.

Going around the house he asked: "What is it with Barbara and this horse mother bought by the way? She doesn´t want to ride but leads this one in and out?"

"Oh, you know that Willow is shy and until now nobody but Mother could touch her but somehow she trusts Barbara. When we visited the stables when arriving on Saturday they were drawn to each other at once. If I knew how well ridden Willow is I would suggest that Barbara would try riding with her but I am not sure how she will react and that could cause a bad reaction on both."

Before Tommy could answer they saw Barbara coming from the stables with Stephanie and Matt from the other side all three laughing about something. Seeing her brother´s face Judith touched his arm lightly: "You don´t need to worry Tommy. Matt has a partner. I met _HIM_ the last time I was down. He is the new owner of the souvenir shop in Nanrunnel."

Sighing in relieve Tommy looked thankfully at his sister and then they were already joint by the others. After a little small talk Matt and Stephie said their goodbyes and the other three went inside. As playing in the snow had made them quite hungry they walked straight into the kitchen for dinner.

_**A/N: Thanks for the nice encouraging reviews. And yes, somehow this as a short story planed one gets longer than I thought. I will not promise a chapter each other day but I will try to finish this one over the next weeks. An idea popped into my head and I will try to get into this story, will see if it works or if it gets a fast end :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next two days went by fast and in total harmony. Tommy and Judith enjoyed their rides while Barbara still refused trying it but she took care of Willow and also enjoyed working in the stables. Doing physical work she realized how satisfying it could be and that it was a good counterbalance to the work at the MET.

Tommy was patient but also took the opportunity to take her hand or putting his arm around her shoulders as often as possible when they went for a walk. He hoped that Barbara would get used to him being physical around her and not just as colleague or friend. To his great delight she started to call him Tommy more often than she used her usual "Sir".

On Wednesday evening Tommy came into the library after dinner where Judith and Barbara were already sitting at the table and waiting for him. Judith had insisted that they should play a game and had come down with the card game "Skip-Bo".

Before they started Tommy announced that Peter was coming down the next day too as he wanted to do some research of the family history for the history course he was doing.

After some rounds of the game which was really easy to learn and fun to play Barbara yawned and looking at the clock said: "Okay, it is only ten but I am off to bed. All this fresh air makes me tired."

Tommy decided to go up too while Judith took her book and made herself comfortable on one of the sofas: "Good night, you two. I have to finish the last two chapters now."

When Tommy and Barbara reached their doors they stood there in silence for a while not wanting to part but also unsure how to react. After a while just smiling at each other Tommy decided to take one step forward. He bend down to Barbara and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Good night, Barbara." As she hadn´t backed off he took her in his arms. Hugging him back Barbara whispered her good night and after giving him a shy kiss on the cheek made a beeline into her room.

After entering the room and closing the door she leaned against it a bit in shock but also smiling. It looked like Tommy had the same feelings as she but as good as it had felt it also scared the hell out of her.

Deciding that she should explore this feelings more the next day she went to the bathroom and then to bed. The physical work were taking its toll and she was asleep in minutes.

Tommy was standing outside her room for a while and then smiling to himself he entered the next door to his room. She had responded to his kiss and not with screaming at him or anger. It gave him hope that they could enter the next step in their relationship during the next days. They still had until Sunday before going back to London.

* * *

On Thursday morning when Tommy entered the kitchen Barbara was already there having breakfast. As Judith was already off to the stables and Alice was at the stove he dared to give Barbara a kiss on the head before saying his good morning. Seeing that he got his special smile from her made him extremely happy.

He got himself a coffee and Alice put a plate with a full English in front of him. "Good morning Thomas! Here we go the same as for Miss Barbara for you!" "Thanks, Alice. It looks delicious." The old housekeeper had always called him Thomas, never Tommy or Sir or His Lordship it had always been Thomas, some things never change he thought while tucking in.

After breakfast Tommy and Barbara went to the stables and after bringing Willow and some of the other horses out they went for a walk to Nanrunnel still enjoying the beautiful winter weather. They did some errands Alice had asked them to do and when they came back it was already time for an early lunch.

Alice enjoyed having people around who really valued her cooking and enjoyed their meals. With great satisfaction she noticed already the first day that Barbara wasn´t one of this young ladies who wouldn´t eat properly and were living in constant fear of gaining weight. She appreciated the good food and told Alice so more than once. Since that Barbara was in Alice´s good books.

After a loud and fun lunch in the kitchen with Judith, Matt and another groom called Marie, Tommy went off to Newquay to collect Peter from the airport.

He had just left and the others were still enjoying a coffee after the dessert when Stephie came bursting into the kitchen…

* * *

When Tommy and Peter came back at around 3 pm the whole yard looked like a beehive. People were saddling horses and looking at maps. Somehow a bad feeling overcame Tommy, he jumped out of the car running over to Matt: "Matt! What´s wrong? I was only away for two hours."

"Oh Tommy, good that you are here. You had just left when Steph came in to tell us that some idiots had opened the paddocks. The horses were all out. We have most back in the stable but Calaf, Thunder, Star, Artemis and Willow are still missing. Barbara, Alice, Marie and Sam, my partner are already searching the cliffs and beaches by foot but as we don´t know exactly how long the paddocks were open and how far they have gone away already we decided to widen the search with the horses."

"Good thinking. Do we have a horse for me too?" Tommy asked concerned. He hadn´t noticed that Peter had followed him: "Make that two horses, I am coming with you big brother." Tommy gave him a thankful look and with Matt they went into the stable to get two more horses out and ready.

It didn´t take long and all the riders were off too.

* * *

When Tommy returned with Artemis he got the info that two more horses were already found and back in the stable.

Alice had returned early and had made lots of tea, coffee and sandwiches for everyone who stopped by so taking a tea Tommy tried to get warm again.

Most riders were back so they made a headcount to see who was still out searching.

Matt gave Tommy an overview:" Okay, Artemis, Thunder and Star are back here as are most of the searching parties. If I haven´t made a mistake Calaf and Willow are still missing and Barbara and Marie are still out there. As it is getting dark soon we should try and call Barbara and Marie and order them back. I have already informed the police and the neighbours. They will look out for the horses."

While they were talking Matt´s mobile was ringing. Marie was on her way back. She hadn´t found a horse and she also didn´t know where Barbara was.

Hearing that Tommy started to worry. Barbara wasn´t that familiar with the land so he reached immediately for his mobile and tried to call her.

_**A/N: Looks like it is getting the longer version :o)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was relieved when she answered after the third ting. "Barbara, where are you?" "Oh, Tommy good that you call. I found Calaf and Willow at the beach. But somehow we cannot make it back the way I came because there is water everywhere. I guess the tide is coming in. Is there another way up on the other side?"

"Tell me first where you are? Can you make something out to tell me exactly where you are?" Tommy tried to sound as calm as possible.

"I went down to the beach at the big parking place as we did yesterday and then went into the direction of Howenstowe. I found the two after walking for about an hour and now we made it back up to the cliff where we were sleigh riding the other day if I get it right. It all looks different from here than from above."

Already walking Tommy answered: "Okay, do you see a cave in the cliffs?" "Yes, there is one, looks quite big."

Tommy´s fear eased a bit:" Okay, stay there. looks like your guess is right, you are below the meadow where we were sleigh riding. I will be there in a few minutes."

Tommy disconnected and started running up the cliff, Peter, Judith and Matt were following him.

When he arrived at the cliff edge he looked down and relieve washed over him when he saw Barbara and the horses below him.

He called her again:"Hi, can you see me?" When she was nodding up to him he went on: "Okay, at least you are safe from the tides. This part never gets completely under water but as the rocks go quite far into the water at both sides you are trapped there for about 5 hours now. Then the water will be back enough again." There is a path up here if you can climb a bit. We will get some more light and a rope to get you out okay?"

"What about the horses, Tommy! I cannot leave them here alone! I stay here with them!"

Knowing her stubbornness Tommy knew that Barbara would never leave the horses there alone although nothing could happen to them there. "Okay, okay, go with them to the cave then, there will be no wind. We will go back to Howenstowe and pack a few things we will let down to you, it´s getting dark and cold. Don´t worry we are back soon."

Before he could turn Judith stopped him: "How about you stay here and go down the way we used to go as kids. It´s still there and it is still enough light for that. Peter, Matt and I will go back and pack you a surviving bag and let it down to you then."

"Thanks, Jude! That sounds like a plan." Tommy went on the path until he found the little path down. Peter was behind him. "Okay Tommy, I stay here and watch that you get down okay while the others go back." Nodding at Peter Tommy started to make his way down.

He made it down quite fast and signalling Peter that everything was okay he went over to the cave.

"Hi there, what are you doing here?" he asked grinning at Barbara when he entered the cave.

Seeing him standing there at the entrance all fear left Barbara and she came running over and hugged him as hard as she could. Cuddling her as near as possible Tommy kissed her hair and then they were just standing there for some minutes just happy that the other was there.

"It´s so good to see you", Barbara broke the silence. "I have to confess I was quite worried when the water came." She smiled up at him.

"I was worried too when you didn´t came back. But we are safe here. How about making a little fire. There should be enough driftwood and the others should be back soon."

They broke apart and after a quick look from Tommy that the horses were okay they started to collect the driftwood. Tommy had just made a nice little pile when they heard the voices of the others.

It only took a few minutes and two big baskets were down with them. One with two sleeping bags and the other with hot drinks, food and then a third basket came down containing some food and water for the horses.

While Tommy was lighting a little fire in the already existing little fireplace in the cave, Barbara was feeding the horses in a safe distance to the fire. Only now with the fire spending some light she noticed how big the cave was.

The horses well fed and the fire burning they cuddled up beside each other in the sleeping bags and the basket with the food between them.

"I only notice now how hungry I am." Barbara said taking a nice big cheese sandwich out. Doing the same Tommy smiled: "Me too. It also reminds me of all the evenings Judith and I spent here during the summer holidays. We stayed throughout the nights sometimes telling secrets to each other."

"Sounds nice. Will you tell me your secrets too when we have eaten?" Barbara asked being surprised by her own courage.

_**A/N: I hope this is fast enough but please don´t get used to this :o)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After eating and having some hot tea Tommy put the basket on his other side and cuddled Barbara nearer with his arm around her shoulders. Barbara just let it happen and looked into the flames for some moments then she looked up at Tommy: "Okay, how about the secrets?" Smiling down Tommy answered: "I will tell you but you should know it is a swap-thing if I tell you one you have to tell me one too."

"Fair enough, but you start!"

Looking both into the fire now Tommy started: "I was really afraid the first time we stayed here over night. Judith had to hold my hand the whole night until our father came to collect us the next morning. But she was the perfect sister and never told it to anyone otherwise we wouldn´t have been allowed to do it again. Okay, now you."

Barbara smiled: "When Terry was about ten he wanted to go to the London Dungeon but our parents didn´t allowed it. So on day when we were supposed to go to the zoo I went to the dungeon with him. He was so happy but also had nightmares after it. He didn´t tell our parents but convinced them that his bad dreams came from the snakes in the zoo."

"Sounds like you were the perfect sister too. When we were older we started jumping from some of the rocks into the water. Thinking about it today it was more than dangerous but somehow you feel immortal as kid." Tommy continued.

"I think I am afraid of riding because I fell off a pony at the beach on one of our holidays. All girls wanted to ride the whole time so I wanted too and I begged and begged and then my parents said okay. But when I was up on the pony and on the way along the beach a car had a backfire and the pony jumped and taking me by total surprise I fell off. I didn´t hurt myself bad just a few bruises but that was it for me. Never tried it again and now I guess I am just too old as you said you take such things different as kid."

Again they were both staring into the fire. Cuddling her a bit nearer Tommy answered: "I am sure with the right horse it wouldn´t be a problem but you really have to want it."

"Will let you know if I ever will be. So any other secrets that happen here?" Barbara asked smiling up.

"Oh, I don´t know if I should tell you but my first time was in this cave. Her name was Laura and she was a riding pal of Judith. She was blond and quite delicate and seeing that it was the first time for us both it wasn´t that great but she took it with humour and we ended laughing like maniacs…" Tommy was wondering why he told this intimate story but somehow he felt okay with Barbara knowing.

"My first time wasn´t great either. He was also at the police academy and I noticed too late that he only tried to get as much girls in his bed as possible. It should have made me suspicious that he had asked me out at all…" As Tommy Barbara knew her secrets would be safe with him.

Feeling a certain insecurity about herself, something that was quite obvious the result of this first time, Tommy tightened his arm around her hoping he could show her sometime soon that she was not just another woman in his book but just the right woman for him.

After putting more wood on the fire they again enjoyed just being together without the responsibilities of work. Just being near each other was enough for now.

When Tommy looked around the dimly lit cave his eyes found one corner which took his interest.

Getting up and going over there he picked up a robe and started pulling at it. It was quite fixed and didn´t move much. Looking over at Barbara he said: "I cannot believe it is still here and in such a good condition. I totally forgot about it. What do you think, are you up for a little adventure?"

Coming over Barbara smiled dryly: "I would say I had enough adventure today but what is it?"

Tommy explained: "This rope lead to another part of the cave which is really beautiful. It is a quite narrow path of about 20 meters and you have to be careful. Normally you should wear a helmet but I am sure I find my way without too much trouble having it done as kid countless times. Another of our secrets. But we have to do most of the way without light as I only have a torch and no headlamp. What do you think? Do you trust me enough to go in there?"

_**A/N: Thanks again for the encouraging reviews, looks like there will be at least one more chapter...**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Taking the offered hand Barbara came nearer: "Sure I trust you but where do you want to go? I don´t see anything that looks like a way."

Tommy turned a bit and letting the torch flash into the cleft in which the rope disappeared. "Here have a look. You can see about the first ten meters and they are easy. You just have to stay close to the left wall on which the rope is on but then it makes a 90 degrees turn to the left and you have to crawl the other ten meters through a narrow passage to the end of the rope. It is not as difficult as it sounds only at one point you can slide down a few meters if you don´t hold on to the rope. I can hold the torch until we reach the turn but I will not be able to crawl holding on to the rope and hold the torch. Just stay as near as possible, okay?"

Taking a deep breath Barbara nodded: "Okay. Let´s go!"

And off they were. The first meters were really easy with Tommy in front with the torch on to see where the rocks were and when to duck a bit to not hit the head on the stones. They made it to the turn and then Tommy put the torch in his pocket and got on his knees. He went into a small opening and Barbara followed him right behind holding tightly on to the rope. Tommy went on slowly telling Barbara exactly when to duck and when to crawl a bit to the right or the left to avoid rocks on the floor and after some minutes Tommy reached the end of the rope.

Knowing that he could stand again he got up reaching down to the rope to feel when Barbara got there. He had his hand just back on the rope when he felt her gripping his hand. "Oh, there you are already. You can stand up now. Come let me give you a hand." Tommy said holding on to her when she got up. Getting his arms around her in the dark he whispered: "Okay, Barbara close your eyes and open them when I say so, please!"

Barbara cuddled nearer into the embrace and closed her eyes. It somehow was a sensational feeling just feeling Tommy without seeing anything.

She noticed when he turned on the torch and opened her eyes when he said so.

Looking around in this new cave she was mesmerised. It was smaller than the other and not that high but with a lot of fossils in the rocks. Mussels, trees, snails and some things that looked like something but she couldn´t make out.

"Oh, Tommy! This is really beautiful. I have never seen so many real fossils." She let it all sink in a bit more and then turned in his arms giving him her special smile.

"It is. I know there are bigger and more fossils at Fossil Forest and at the Jurassic Coast but this here is our own little fossil cave. It has fossilised mussels, snails, a few trees and do you see that round things over there? That are sea urchins." Tommy answered smiling down at her feeling perfectly happy hearing her calling him by his name.

Sensing that this was the right moment Tommy bent down and kissed her. It was a light kiss and when she didn´t turned away he deepened it a bit. Taken a bit by surprise it took Barbara a few seconds but then she responded to the kiss. When they broke apart she buried her face on his chest and put her arms around him.

For a few minutes they just stood there embracing each other and trying to figure out what just had happened.

Finally Tommy found his voice again: "This was nice. Do you know Barbara, there is another secret I haven´t told you and that is that I love you. I do for quite a while now but never had the courage to tell you. Not knowing if you feel the same and if I would ruin everything we have frightened me like hell."

Looking up Barbara had tears in her eyes but was also smiling: "Looks like we had the same secret Tommy." And getting up on her toes she kissed him back. Somehow in this cave away from the world outside it was easy to admit it. She didn´t know what would come and how it would go on but now in this beautiful cave it was just right to tell him.

When they ended the kiss they were both a bit breathless and Tommy used this thumb to stroke away her tears feeling as happy and completely whole as he hadn´t felt in years.

"This feels so good. But we should go back now otherwise the fire will be out."

So they made their way back to the big cave and the horses. After checking that Willow and Calaf were fine they went back to the fire. Barbara started shivering so Tommy zipped the two sleeping bags together put some more wood on the fire and then they cuddled together in the sleeping bags.

They didn´t say much just holding on to each other looking in the fire and after a few minutes they both fell asleep.

_**A/N: I hope everyone who was concerned about the dark way to the cave are okay with the outcome now. I must confess this came to my mind after an extreme cave tour i did myself a few weeks ago. As always thanks for reviewing.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Tommy woke again the fire was only glowing. Looking at his watch he saw that it was already 11 pm. Kissing Barbara´s head he started shaking her lovingly. "Barbara, wake up, love. It´s already 11 pm."

Waking up slowly Barbara only grumbled: "11 pm….that´s still night…" but then she was awake with a start when it had sunken in. "Oh, 11 pm! Does that mean the tide rolls out again?"

Looking down at her Tommy smiled: "That´s it. The water should be out enough now so we can go home. As much as I love cuddling here with you it´s still winter and cold and I would prefer my bed for the rest of the night…"

"Yeah, and I think the horses would prefer their warm stable too."

So they got up and packed everything in the baskets. Tommy decided to leave them there so someone could collect them the next morning and with each of them a horse on the halter in one hand and holding hands with the other they went off.

As it was nearly full moon it was a light night and they made the way back without any problems.

After bringing the horses to their boxes and seeing that everything was okay, Tommy took Barbara´s hand again and they went to the house.

When they entered the hall Judith came out of the library. "Oh, thank God, there you are again. Are you alright, how are the horses?"

"They are fine and in their boxes. But we are a bit cold so I guess a hot bath and then bed will be in order. If you don´t mind we can talk over breakfast then." Tommy answered turning to the staircase still holding Barbara´s hand.

"Sure, no problem. So I can finish my book seeing that Peter went to Newquay with Stephanie and some of the grooms. Have a good night you both. Oh, shall I bring you up some tea?"

"That would be great. Thank you Jude. Good night!" Tommy answered and Barbara also mumbled a "Good night" before they entered the stairs.

When they came to their rooms Barbara stopped unsure what to do now but Tommy hold on to her hand and took her with him into his room.

"How about a nice soak in a hot tube now? You must be chilled through?"

Noticing that she was shivering and also being sure that Judith wouldn´t be shocked or already knew what was going on between the two of them Barbara made the decision to just start to enjoy this rest of the night with Tommy no matter what the next morning would bring.

"That would be lovely but only if you join me, Tommy!" she answered grinning at him.

"That was my plan, love. So just a minute I let the water in and then you can go in already, I will follow with the tea then."

Tommy went over to his bathroom and let the water into the giant tube. He selected an only light scented foam bath. Barbara had followed him and was looking at the tube. It was nearly as big as her whole bathroom at home.

Turning to her Tommy smiled encouraging at her. "Okay, you can undress and dive in while I wait for Judith and the tea."

With that he went out to give her time to adjust to the thought of them being together now.

He had just changed into his dressing gown when Judith knocked.

Grinning at her brother she gave him a tablet not with tea but with an opened bottle of champagne and two glasses. Then she just gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared as silently as she had come.

When Tommy entered the bathroom again Barbara was already in the tube covered with foam.

Settling the tablet on the little table beside the tube he looked down. "Are you alright with this Barbara? I don´t want to rush you. You can enjoy the bath alone if you feel more comfortable…"

Smiling Barbara said: "It´s fine. After being so close in the sleeping bags I don´t want to be in this big thing alone."

So after filling the glasses Tommy got out of his dressing gown and entered the tube right behind Barbara. He handed her a glass and then pulled her softly to him.

He sighed: "Oh, this feels like heaven, warm water, a wonderful and beautiful woman in my arms and champagne….could you ask for more…"

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, we are coming slowly to the end of this story I guess...**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was already light when Barbara woke in Tommy´s arms the next morning. It felt so perfect and right being with him.

After lying in his arms in the cave it had been sensational when he entered the tube naked behind her. The champagne had done its work too and it had been the most wonderful night she had ever experienced. Tommy had first been gentle and let her set the pace which had become more passionate when they had changed the location to the bed.

Now she lay in his arms looking at his face which she knew so well. He looked more relaxed and happy than she had seen in years. Knowing that she was the one who caused this change made her extremely happy. It was also a wonderful feeling being so completely loved like no one had ever done before.

Tommy woke up after the most wonderful night he could remember. Still holding Barbara in his arms told him that it hadn´t been a dream, it was real. She had been shy at the beginning and then after the second glass of champagne she had become more eager to explore which led to a night with not much sleep. But when they went to sleep in the early hours of the day there had been no insomnia or bad dreams. It had been the most relaxing sleep he had in months if not years.

Pulling her deeper in his chest he kissed her hair a gesture that was already so familiar for him.

"Good morning, Barbara! Hope you also had some sleep."

"Morning, Tommy! Yes I had. But as much as I love lying here with you I could do with some breakfast."

"Why am I not surprised, love." Tommy smiled but then when seeing tears in Barbara´s eyes he felt a slight panic. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

Cursing herself Barbara shook her head. Every time he called her "love" a whole bunch of butterflies broke free in her belly a feeling she never felt before. "No, everything is just perfect. I am just not used to being called "love" by someone who really means it…" she gave him her special smile.

Bending down to kiss her Tommy said: "Oh, then you will get used to it as I plan to call you that whenever I want from now on. That´s not a threat but a promise."

After kissing her passionately they broke apart a bit breathless when Barbara´s stomach decided to underline its needs with a growling so they decided to go down for breakfast.

As it was already 11 am and no one except from Alice was in the kitchen. After another wonderful breakfast and some mugs of coffee they went out to look how the horses had survived the adventure.

* * *

Judith and Matt were also at the stables and to Barbara´s surprise there were no salacious comments or smug grins from them when they entered the stable holding hands. It was just as had it been this way for years already and Tommy was more than thankful that his sister was behaving herself this time. He gave her a thankful smile which she returned and then told them that both horses and also the other ones that had been out were okay.

Barbara made her way to Willows box and was the surprised that the little mare was already popping her head out before she was completely there.

"Good morning, Cutie! Did you have had just such a good night as me? How about some carrots and cuddles?" Barbara opened the gate and was more than surprised when Willow came out to her directly nudging Barbara with her head backwards in the stable hallway. "Hey, I get it you want to go out again. I will take you to the paddock, okay? Hey! Stop hustling me!"

But the horse got on until Barbara was standing with her back at a little door opposite Willow´s box.

Having watched this scene Judith started laughing: "Oh, it looks like Mother´s fosterling is losing its shyness. Barbara I guess you have no other choice now as it looks like Willow want to go on a ride with you."

"What! Why do you think so, I guess she just want to go out again. Oh Willow, stop banging me into this door!"

Coming up Tommy took Willow´s halter and was surprised that the horse let him do so. Then he opened the door and giving Barbara a big grin: "I guess Jude thinks it because Willow is banging you into the tack room door, love."

To Barbara´s horror they all started laughing but in the end she couldn´t help it but join them. Tommy touched her shoulder: "I guess our little adventure was not only revealing for us but also for Willow. Looks like she knows now that she is in good hands again. So how about giving it at least a try? I will hold her on the lunge and we do some rounds in the paddock to see how it will go?"

Somehow they persuaded Barbara and they got Willow settled without any problems and out into the paddock. Judith came back from the house with a riding helmet and after putting it on Tommy helped her on the horse. It was easier than she had thought and as Willow was only a little horse Barbara felt okay after the first steps the horse did in the paddock.

Tommy lunged them for about 15 minutes and then decided that Barbara was doing quite okay and also Willow was the most exemplary riding horse.

So when Judith came out of the stables with the saddled Calaf he took off the lunge of Willow´s halter mounted his horse and then they took a ride up the cliffs.

Again the sun was shining on the snow and it was a wonderful winter day. They came to a stop at the top of the cliffs above Dodger´s Cave.

"This is such a fantastic view Tommy! I think it will be special place for me forever now." Barbara said smiling over to Tommy. Smiling back he said: "It will be for me too. How about coming back in summer and spending a whole night in the cave? I am sure you will enjoy it."

"Sounds like a plan. But here it is all so easy. How will it be back in London and at work…sorry to bring it up, Tommy. But somehow this all feels like one wonderful dream and I don´t want to wake up."

"Luckily it´s not a dream, love! And we will make it all work somehow, that I am sure off. As long as we love each other nothing can go wrong anymore!" Tommy said it with such passion that Barbara could do nothing else but believe him.

Daring to lean over a bit and thanking the horses that they were standing so near to each other she kissed him tenderly and then putting his arm around her shoulder they and the horses stood there for a while just looking out at the quiet winter sea.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, now we really get to the end of this story which already got a lot longer than planned at the beginning. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Without some comments and also talks with some of you about it I am sure it would have been a lot shorter, so thanks for that, I really enjoyed it. So perhaps there will be a little Epilogue and then I will go on with my other two pending stories but as always real life will be interfering this next weeks so I don´t promise any time line at all. Again thanks for all the wonderful support!**_


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

7 months later in August

Dorothy Lynley was looking out of her bedroom window into the garden. What she saw made her heart jump with pure joy. Her sons were standing around the BBQ discussing the best way to barbeque the meat while Judith and Barbara were busy with setting the table on the lawn.

It was Barbara´s birthday and she and Tommy had decided to celebrate it here at Howenstowe with family and a few friends.

Standing there Dorothy remembered the day 7 months ago when she returned early to Howenstowe. She had been worried about the horse she rescued and had cut her stay with friends on Tenerife a few days short. She knew that Judith would be there but no one had told her what she would witness when she arrived back.

It was late Friday evening and when the taxi brought her home she made a short stop at the stables and noticed that Willow looked rather well so she went into the house to talk to Judith.

When she came near the library she heard music, voices and laughter. She entered the room and couldn´t believe what she saw.

Nobody could have prepared her for seeing her three children in one room enjoying themselves. Tommy and Peter were playing "The Entertainer" together on the piano while Judith was sitting on the floor in front of the open fire place knitting.

When Tommy and Peter ended "The Entertainer" Tommy went on playing. To Dorothy´s total amazement it was an old John Denver song "Perhaps love" and he also started singing. When it went on a woman´s voice joined in and it was only then when Dorothy took a step forward in the room that she saw Barbara standing at one side of the grand piano facing Tommy. Seeing how they were lost in their looks at each other she knew that her son had found the love of his life now and not being able to stay at the door she entered the room and put her hand on Judith shoulder.

Since then her life had taken a turn to real happiness. Her children were speaking with each other and quarrelling like siblings do and they were also all visiting more often. She suspected that Peter had fallen for one of the grooms but if he was happy and off the drugs who was she to complain. And Tommy…well he was the perfect son and heir now. Barbara made him happy and somehow whole and she really had come to love this down-to-earth and honest woman who was able to keep up with her son.

So it was no surprise that at the family breakfast this morning they had announced their engagement to the family. Barbara was wearing the most wonderful simple ring with an emerald that matched her shining green eyes and Dorothy still had to smile when she remembered how this eyes had brightened up even more when she got her present from Dorothy: Willow.

From this weekend in January on Dorothy had noticed the affection between Barbara and the horse and when Barbara hugged her hard thanking Dorothy which was quite an unfamiliar thing for her to do she knew that she had got a second daughter together with getting her son back.

So turning from the window she took one last glance at her appearance in the mirror and went down to join her family for the last preparations before the guests would arrive.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, to really complete this story I just had to add this little Epilogue which I hope you enjoy too.**_


End file.
